El extraño
by DarkRathalos
Summary: Una nueva persona aparece en la vida de bajoterra que podría destruir toda la relación de Eli y Trixie, pero esa persona esconde un gran secreto.
1. Capítulo 1

Fanfiction a bajoterra

El extraño, capitulo 1: el hombre de taje negro.

Este fic se me ocurrió intentando meter un nuevo personaje y una babosa nueva, el nuevo personje tiene un traje como el mensajero de Black que sale en el capitulo de "el chico nuevo", la babosa se parece a burpy solo que será de color celeste, su nombre será "Rathalos" .

La historia tratara de la vida en bajoterra actual de la serie, con el nuevo personaje que lo llame Emile y su babosa Rathalos.

Pd: puede que talvez arruine toda la relación de Trixie y Eli, dije que talvez eeeehhhhh para que no me intenten matar por esto.

Pd2: la historia inicia un año y medio despues de que Eli llega a bajoterra.

PDV de Trixie:

Estaba con kourt en el arcade de bajoterra, ese día habíamos ido nosotros dos porque Eli estaba entrenando con burpy y sus demás babosas o jugando videojuegos.

-No puede ser que me hallas ganado de nuevo.- dijo kourt con cara de derrotado.

-Ya sabes que soy la Reina del arcade. -Decía mientras salíamos del local.

- Bueno, ¿quieres ir por algo de comer? - dijo kourt.

- Claro - le respondí.

Cuando íbamos en el primer piso hacia la cafetería vimos a muchas personas correr y le pregunte extrañada a kourt - ¿que pasa? - a lo cual me respondio - talvez halla algo nuevo en la cafetería.

Entonces escuchamos que alguien disparaba una lanzadora y cuando fuimos a ver desde el primer piso vimos a una persona con una armadura negra y estaba cargando a su lanzadora una babosa que jamás había visto, y cuando la lanzo y se transformo vi que se parecía a burpy solo que de color celeste oscuro y quemo 6 tiendas cuando lanzo fuego, pero lo mas raro esque su fuego era azul oscuro.

- ¿Que tipo de babosa es Trixie?

- No lo se kourt, e visto tantas babosas pero nunca una como esa - saque mi cámara y empecé a grabar.

- Creo que debemos detenerlo antes de que destruya todo el lugar.

- Tienes razón pero tenemos que llamarle a Eli para que nos ayude.

- Yo lo llamo, tu intenta evitar que queme todo el centro comercial.

- Esta bien.

Cuando kourt se fue y yo lance mi babosa torrente que apago el incendio, para mi mala fortuna me vio y me disparo una babosa demoledora que era color negra y pensé que el trabajaba para Black, me di cuenta demasiado tarde y exploto atrás de mi y caí un piso entero, senti que mi espalda se había roto y al final lo ultimo que recuerdo era su casco con el vidrio amarillo y en su hombro esa babosa color celeste.

Este fue mi primer fic, creo que voy a escribir una novela entera jajajajaja.

Perdón si me tardo, esque enserio no tengo tiempo y para colmo me perdí el capitulo donde burpy se hace malvada.

( tengo una idea macabra para un capitulo pero no se los dire jajajajajaja)

Adios


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction 2

El extraño, capitulo 2 la desaparición.

PDV de Kord:

Fui rápido a buscar un teléfono para llamarle a Eli, después de 2 minutos buscando lo encontré.

- ¡Eli tienes que venir! - le dije muy alterado.

- ¿kord? ¿ Que pasa? .

- Encontramos a una persona con un traje negro que esta destruyendo todo.

- Estabien, oye ¿y Trixie?

- Esta tratando de evitar que el tipo queme todo y...

De pronto se siente una explosión y se corta- algo anda mal- me dije y salí corriendo a ver que pasaba.

PDV de Eli:

- Cuando se corto la llamada le dije a Pronto que teníamos que ir al centro comercial.

Cuando llegamos la tienda se estaba quemando con un fuego ¿azul?, - ¿pero que esta pasando? - me pregunte.

PDV de Kord:

Cuando llege a donde había visto a Trixie por ultima vez no estaba y había un cráter de una explosion algo grande, pero la tienda seguía ardiendo y me tuve que abrir paso entre los escombros, algunos con un fuego azul, pero no había tiempo de quedarme a pensar, cuando salí vi a Eli.

PDV de Eli:

Vi a kord salir de el centro comercial ( o plaza la verdad es que no se) y me asuste al no ver a Trixie.

-kord, ¿donde esta Trixie?

-No lo se Eli

-¿no estaba contigo?

- si, pero te dije que se quedo tratando de evitar que el tipo quemara todo.

- ¿entonces donde esta?

- no lo se, talvez deba de estar por aquí.

De inmediato nos pusimos a buscarla, pero no estaba por ningún lugar.

Vimos a muchas personas en el suelo siendo atendidas por médicos y también vimos a grupos de personas disparando babosas torrente para apagar el fuego.

- talvez ya la llevaron al hospital Eli .

- ¿ como que la llevaron al hospital? - en ese momento me asuste demaciado y sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir.

- Bueno, solo lo creo porque vi un cráter algo grande de una explocion.

Mire hacia abajo y me aterro la idea de que estuviera lastimada o aun peor muerta.

Bueno hasta aquí este fic adios.

Gracias por sus reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfiction 3

El extraño, capitulo 3 ¿donde estoy?

PDV de Trixie:

Desperté en un cuarto algo viejo, me intente levantar pero me dolia la espalda, mire a un lado y estaba ese sujeto de traje negro dándome la espalda cocinando algo que debo admitirlo olia bien.

Me asuste cuando se dio cuenta que estaba despierta, medio me volteo a ver y sin que pudiera ver su cara se puso su casco y vino hacia mi.

- tienes suerte de estar viva - me dijo- apenas y sobrevivientes a la explocion y todavía caíste un piso.

- ¿ que quieres de mi? - le pregunte con miedo - ¿que acaso te envío Black?

- no, solo te salve la vida, y con respecto a Black no, no trabajo para el.

-entonces ¿porque quemabas la tienda?

-después te lo diré ahora, descansa lo necesitas.

Después de decirme eso se fue a terminar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, luego de 2 minutos me quede dormida, quien lo diría tenia razón.

Cuando volví a despertar había un sándwich en una mesa alado de la cama y un vaso con leche, me pude levantar pero todavía me dolia un poco, me comi el sándwich y me tome la leche voltie para buscar al extraño y lo vi en un rincon recargado pero envez de que tuviera su casco tenia una capucha y su babosa también estaba dormida, me intente parar pero un horrible dolor recorrio mi espalda y me caí al suelo.

El tipo se despertó y vino a mi y me coloco de nuevo en la cama.

- no vuelvas a hacer eso tu espalda todavía esta en recuperación.

-esta bien.

Despues de eso se fue a la esquina y se quedo dormido, yo me quede un rato despierta pensando ¿quien era el?, ¿porque me salvo?, estas y muchas otras preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza hasta que me quede dormida.

Este es el tercer fic debo admitir que en tres meses avance mucho.

Gracias a Elixie, sin ti nunca hubiera podido sacar otro cap.

Bueno Rathalos despidiéndose, adiós.


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfiction 4

El extraño, capitulo 4 "La preocupación lo es todo"

PDV de Eli:

Dos días, dos días habían pasado y no encontrábamos a Trixie por ninguna parte, ya casi ni dormía ni comía. Estaba tan preocupado por ella que ya no sabia su hacer.

-vamos Eli tienes que comer algo.

-no tengo hambre Kord.

-Eli no has comido en dos días y ni siquiera has dormido.

-kord en serio no tengo nada de hambre.

-Eli no has parado de buscarla, ¿que acaso te gusta?

-claro que no - yo estaba sonrojado y kord tenia razón si me gustaba, pero no podía dejar que lo supiera - este no es el momento para hacer bromas.

-tienes razón lo siento, bueno ¿donde crees que estará?

-no lo se kord - dije con tristeza - no lo se.

Perdón porque sea tan corto, es que no tuve tiempo .

Rathalos despidiéndose.

Adios


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfiction 5

El extraño, capitulo 5 Emile

PDV de Trixie:

Volví a despertar y ya no me dolia la espalda y cuando volte a lado el estaba sentado viendome a través de su casco y en la mesa de alado un sándwich y otro vaso de leche.

- ¿cuanto dormi? - pregunte

- una semana

- ¿que?

-si eso fue, ahora come lo necesitas.

Después de eso se levanto y se fue a la esquina de la última vez.

- Espera, todavía no me has dicho tu nombre y porque me salvaste - cuando termine de hablar volteo y se volvió a sentar en la silla.

-la verdad no si contártelo, ¿que piensas tu Rathalos? - ni siquiera me di cuenta de que esa babosa estaba ahí.

La babosa solo se me quedo viendo y dio un brinco hacia la cama y me volvió a ver, voltio hacia el tipo y asíntio.

-bueno, principalmente mi nombre es Emile y esta es mi babosa Rathalos.

-¿porque Rathalos?

-ese fue el único nombre que le gusto.

- ¿porque es color celeste? - volví a preguntar.

- mira, Rathalos es una babosa infernal, es casi igual a la babosa infierno, solo que la infernal es mucho mas poderosa.

- ¿porque me salvaste?

- todavía no lo se, vi algo en ti que no me dejaba abandonarte.

-entonces ¿porque quemaste el centro comercial?

-Eso ... te lo diré después ahora te tengo que dejar con tu banda, solo prométeme que no les diras nada ¿entendido?

-si, esta bien, pero ¿como me llevaras con ellos?, cuando te vean te dispararan.

- no te preocupes.

Me ayudo a levantarme y salimos del cuarto y me llevo al centro comercial y le llamo a la banda.

PDV de Eli:

Recibí una llamada y conteste.

- ¿Eli Shane?

- si ¿quien habla?

-eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que se donde esta un miembro de tu banda

- ¿de quien estas hablando?

- de Trixie

- ¿donde esta? - en ese momento me altere y me alegre de que Trixie estuviera bien.

- esta en la entrada del centro comercial

- ¿quien eres?

- ya te lo dije eso no importa, mejor apresúrate

Se corto la llamada

- ¿quien era Eli?

- !rápido hay que ir al centro comercial¡ - dije muy alterado

- ¿porque Eli?

- quien me acaba de llamar sabe donde esta Trixie.

- pues vamos.

Salimos rápido del refujio y nos dirigimos al centro comercial.

PDV de Trixie:

- listo, tus amigos ya vienen en camino

- buennooo yoooo, quería darte las gracias por salvarme.

- no es nada, adiós

Y se alejo caminando hasta que ya no lo vi mas. Casi 30 minutos después apareció Eli, Kord y Pronto, me alegre de verlos y cuando llegaron Eli bajo rápido de Laki y vino hacia ami y me abrazo, me sorprendí y creo que hasta me sonroje, Eli me soltó.

-lo siento esque estoy feliz de verte.

Yo seguía congelada de la impresión, hasta que Kord me dijo - ¿donde estuviste todo este tiempo? - fue entonces cuando reaccione y le respondí - se los cuento en la base.

Y este es el fin de este cap.

Rathalos fuera.


	6. Chapter 6

Fanfiction 6

El extraño, capitulo 6

Hola a todos, la verdad es que me da flojera volver a contar la historia de nuevo, aquí esta el nuevo cap

PDV de Trixie:

Llegamos a la base y les empecé a contar todo.

-entonces el te salvo? - dijo Kord confundido.

-si kord, fue el, el que me salvo.

- ¿pero como? - me dijo Eli confundido.

- no lo se Eli, no le pregunte.

- y ¿como se llamaba? - me volvió a preguntar kord.

- de seguro se ha de llamar igual que Pronto el magnifico - dijo Pronto con su pose de algien importante.

- no, se llamaba Emile.

- Enserio, que nombre mas raro - volvió a decir Eli confundido - ¿ y como dices que era esa babosa?

- era de color celeste, y me dijo que era una babosa infernal.

Kord y Pronto se fueron a dormir y yo y Eli nos quedamos solos y yo ya me iba a mi cuarto a descansar cuando Eli me detuvo.

- me alegra que estés devuelta

- ami también Eli, descansa.

Despues me metí a mi cuarto y me dormi.

PDV de Eli:

Cuando Trixie se metió a su cuarto estuve un rato viendo hacia su cuarto y luego baje por algo de comer, porque casi no había comido y luego me fui a dormir, pensando en Trix.

En la guarida de Black:

PDV de Black:

Estaba en mi oficina cuando Moris entro.

- ¿que quieres Moris? - le dije muy serio ya que estaba cansado por convertir a tantas babosas en malvadas.

- creo que quisiera ver esto - me enseño su celular con un video de un tipo quemando algo con una babosa muy rara.

- y esto que tiene?

- el tipo quemo su centro comercial.

- !¿Queeee?¡

Me quede paralizado por unos minutos y mientras reflexionaba volví a ver el video y me di cuenta de algo.

- ¿esa babosa no es la de Eli Shane?

- no señor

- pero se parecen...

- bueno, por lo que yo vi, si se parece a esa babosa infierno, solo que de color celeste.

- gracias Moris, ahora !retirate¡

Cuando Moris se fue y yo me quede viendo el video otra vez y vi que aparecía la amiga de Eli, ¿como se llamaba?...esta ...Trixie Sting, vi conque facilidad la venció y se me ocurrió que talvez si el tipo trabajaba para mi podría vencer a Eli de una vez por todas. Sin demorar llame a Twist.

- ¿que necesita Dr. Black?

- quiero que investigues a este tipo y lo sigas.

- ¿porque?

- por el simple hecho de que te lo estoy ordenando, ahora !Vete¡

- si Dr. Black.

Cuando se fue me quede pensando si, si estaba haciendo bien, ya que fue el, el que quemo mi centro comercial.

Jaja este fue mi sexto cap, gracias por leerlo.

Rathalos despidiéndose.


	7. Chapter 7

Fanfiction 7

El extraño, capitulo 7 "La noticia"

PDV de Trixie:

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Emile quemo la tienda y me salvo, en esos dos meses no lo volvimos a ver. Estaba subiendo algunos videos cuando vi que la competencia de babosas era en unos días y pensé en ir, ya que hay fue donde conocí a toda la banda.

- ¿que estas viendo Trix ? - de la impresión salte del asiento y me caí, vi que era Eli el que me había asustado, me ayudo a levantar, pero me tropecé y quede a solo unos milímetros de su cara y me separe de el sonrojada.

- perdón por haberte asustado Trix.

-no es nada Eli

- porcierto, ¿que estabas viendo?

-estaba viendo que la competencia donde se creo la banda es en unos días.

- ¿quieres ir?

-si

-bueno, iremos

-te puedo hacer una pregunta

-claro

- ¿piensas competir? - Eli se quedo un rato pensándolo.

- creo que si Trix

- genial, bueno voy a terminar

- esta bien Trix, nos vemos al rato, adios

Cuando Eli se fue me quede pensando, no se porque pienso en Eli siempre.

Este fue el cap 7.

Creo que el sig cap no va a ver PDV.

Aquí rathalos despidiéndose.


	8. Chapter 8

Fanfiction 8

El extraño, capitulo 8 "La clasificacion"

Cuando la banda llego al torneo todos los saludaron, y fueron a inscribirse ecepto Pronto que dijo que un noble como el no debía de participar.

Luego de un rato oyeron al voceador decir:

- y al final de la clasificación " !CC contra Emile¡"

La banda quedo sorprendida y fueron haber. Ya en la arena CC y Emile se estaban preparando y cuando comenzó CC disparo una babosa sierra malvada, ya que trabajaba para el Dr. Black, a lo cual Emile lo esquivo fácilmente y le disparo su babosa infernal, todos los presentes se quedaron asombrados incluso la banda de Shane, se transformo y voló alto y cayo rápidamente derribando a CC.

- el ganador es Emile - y la imagen de CC desapareció de la pantalla - bueno CC ya conoces las reglas dale una de tus babosas.

Emile eligió la babosa sierra malvada y se dirigió a su meca, cuando toda la banda vio su meca se parecía a Laki (la meca de Eli) solo que de color celeste.

- Bueno competidores dirijanse a la caverna objetivo ai es la siguiente ronda del torneo, dense prisa inicia en una hora.

¿estan empezando a saber el secreto?

Esta muy bueno jajajajaja adios


	9. Chapter 9

Fanfiction 9

El extraño, capitulo 9 ¿Amigo o Enemigo?

**Tengo que decirles que en este cap me van a matar sobre todo Elixie. Lo siento en serio**

PDV de Trixie:

Llegamos a la caverna objetivo algo tarde cuando vocearon.

-Estas 5 rondas se combatirán en equipos de a 2, elijan parejas.

Cuando me di cuenta Eli estaba con kord y voltie hacia todos lados en busca de un equipo, pero ya todos tenían, algien me toco el hombro y cuando voltie era Emile.

- ¿no tienes equipo?

- no, ¿tu si?

- tampoco, ¿quieres hacer equipo conmigo?

Me quede pensando y al final le conteste.

- estabien.

Fui por algo de tomar antes de los duelos y Eli se me hacerco.

-hola Trix

- hola Eli

- oye, ¿no tienes compañero?

- si tengo

- ¿quien es?

-es... - de pronto seme había olvidado que mi compañero era Emile - mi compañero es ...

-hola, bajoterra llamando a Trix

- ehhh? ¿Que dijiste Eli?

- que ¿quien era tu compañero?

- es... Emile.

-¿que?

- si Eli, el es mi compañero - dije algo desanimada

- pero el quemo el centro comercial y casi te mata.

- !si, pero fue el el que me salvo,sino hubiera sido por el yo estaría en serio muerta, y tu no estuviste hay, tu solo te la pasas jugando videojuegos , pero siempre te haces el héroe, ¿sabes que? El es mejor persona que tu¡

No se porque pero estaba defendiendo a Emile e insultando a Eli me di cuenta demasiado tarde.

- Eli ... yo...

- esta bien Trix, solamente cuídate - y se fue con la mirada baja.

La primera competencia nos toco pelear con los trillizos Powers, que ahora solo eran 2 porque la competencia era de 2. Empezaron lanzandonos babosas demoledoras a lo cual yo me oculte, pero Emile corrió hacia ellos y les disparo su nueva babosa trilladora malvada que corto la tierra y en poco tiempo los hermanos estaban sobre un hueco y Emile termino disparando a Rathalos que hizo que los hermanos se rindieran, y ganamos sus babosas, al poco tiempo ya habíamos pasado la ronda. Emile se despidió.

A mi me ganaron, pero quise ver como Eli competía, el llego a la final, kord llego amachacado y le dijo a Eli que John Pull le había ganado, aparecio en la pantalla que kourt había perdido.

- bueno, la siguiente ronda se hará en una hora y será Emile contra John Pull - dijo el voceador.

- no puedo creer que Emile va a competir contra John Pull - dije.

PDV de Black:

Vi toda la competencia a través de mi televisor, y quede satisfecho, le voy a ir a dar trabajo a Emile,...¿así era su nombre?, no le di mucha importancia y le hable a Moris.

- ¿que necesita señor?

- quiero que reunas agua oscura, material para convertir a las babosas, 20 hombres y hablale a Twist.

- ¿puedo preguntar porque?

- vamos a ir a la competencia de babosas.

- entendido Dr. Black.

Fui directo al tren y partimos, llegamos justo a tiempo.

PDV de Eli:

Llego Black con 20 hombres y Twist, pero en ves de atacar, Black se puso a ver el enfrentamiento que iba abre entre Emile y John Pull.

- bueno competidores... !inicien¡ - dijo el boceador.

John le disparo dos babosas trilladora y Emile las esquivo con mucha facilidad y le disparo una babosa tornado seguida de una babosa carnero ¿malvada?, ¿que acaso trabajaba para Black?, despues de que John quedara confundido le disparo su babosa infernal y eso hiso que John se rindiera.

- ya conoces las reglas John dale una de tus babosas - dijo el voceador.

Emile eligió una babosa dirigible malvada, porque era el único tipo de babosas que tenia John. Voltie a ver a Black y vi que tenia una sonrisa malvada, fui con Trixie.

- oye Trix

- dime Eli

- ¿sabes porque Emile tiene babosas malvadas y buenas?

-Si, ¿porque?

-solo dime porfavor.

-el consigio una sustancia que a las babosas malvadas las purifica, pero segiran teniendo la fuerza y forma de las malvadas.

- ¿y tu como lo sabes?

- porque el me lo dijo, aparte de que mis babosas hablaron con las de el.

- Ok Trix, gracias

De pronto se oyó - !en la final Eli Shane contra Emile¡ , será en una hora.

-oye Eli

- ¿si?

- ¿porque no convences a Emile de que se una a la banda?

- ¿porque lo preguntas?

- porque sus babosas son muy fuertes, aparte de que si se une, no te quite ninguna babosa, ni tu a el.

- voy a tratar, adiós Trix.

- adiós Eli

Cuando me aleje de ella me quede pensando sobre lo que me dijo y accedí.

PDV de Black:

Me diriji hacia donde estaba Emile despues de haberle ganado a John, quería que algien con su experiencia trabajase para mi.

- Dr. Black ¿adonde va? - Voltie y era John.

- voy a contratar a alguien.

- a ese "alguien" se refiere a Emile?

- si

-pero señor ya me tiene a mi.

-si, pero el es mucho mejor que tu.

-pero señor...

- sin peros, ahora !Vete¡ - le dije enojado, despues el se fue y continúe con mi camino.

PDV de Eli:

Me dirigí a donde estaba Emile para tratar de convencerlo de unirse a la banda, cuando estaba llegando Black aparece y yo me escondo detrás de unas cajas y Black empieza a hablar con el.

- hola Emile

- ¿que quiere Dr. Black?

- te quería dar la oportunidad de unirte a mi.

- ¿porque Black?

- eres muy buen lanzador y yo necesito un buen lanzador.

Pensé que iba a aceptar, pero...

- no gracias Black, por el momento no estoy interesado.

- bueno, entonces dame mis babosas - Black trato de agarar las babosas malvadas de Emile, pero el rápidamente le torció la mano y le apunto con su lanzadora al cuello.

- estas no son sus babosas Black, yo las gane de sus trabajadores, así que no me moleste - despues de decir eso tiro a Black - voy a pensar en su oferta, si me gusta me uno a usted.

Black se levanto y termino de decir.

- esta bien, si le ganas a Eli Shane y te decides unir a mi, toma su babosa infierno - Black se fue y Emile siguió en lo suyo.

Yo me aserque .

- Emile, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

- ! Y ahora que quieres... a Eli, perdón pensé que eras Black, ¿que necesitas?

- yo te iba a proponer lo mismo que Black.

- mira Eli, ahora no quiero pensar en eso pero gracias por tu propuesta lo pensaré, ahora mejor alistate que ya casi nos toca competir.

FIN DE PDV

- y ahora !Eli Shane contra Emile¡

Eli le disparo a Emile su babosa sierra pero Emile lo evito y le disparo una babosa canero. Así se siguieron hasta que se quedaron solo con sus babosas infierno y infernal.

Los dos cargaron sus lanzadoras y dispararon al mismo tiempo y Rathalos agarro a Berpy y se alzaron muy alto y calleron tan rápido en dirección a Eli que no le dio tiempo de esquivar y lo golpeo y la babosa de Emile se dirijio hacia el, mientras que Berpy.

- ¿estas bien Berpy? - la babosa solo lo miro llorando.

- !y el ganador es Emile! - dijo el voceador.

- no puede ser - dijo Eli

- muy bien Shane ya conoces las reglas.

- esta bien, ¿cual elijes?

Emile se quedo pensando mientras Black se iba hacercando.

- ¿a quien te unes Emile? - dijeron Eli y Black al mismo tiempo.

Fin de este cap. ¿A quien se unira Emile?

¡ayuda, ya no se como seguir!

Rathalos despidiendose


	10. Chapter 10

Fanfiction 10

El extraño, capitulo 10 "La decisión"

**Jajaja capitulo 10 en un solo día, lo hice rápido y bien porque me lo pidieron. Aquí lo tienen.**

PDV de Trixie:

Baje rápido con Eli y lo ayude a levantarse.

- ¿a quien te unes? - volvió a decir Black.

Emile se quedo pensando y luego me volteo a ver por unos instantes.

-Me unire a usted Dr. Black.

Cuando dijo eso senti un pequeño ardor o dolor en el corazón, no se porque pero me dolia que Emile se uniera a Black.

-Buena elección, ahora toma la babosa de Eli.

-solo me unire a usted bajo mis propias condiciones.

- ¿y cuales son esas condiciones? - Black se veía molesto.

-primero ninguna de mis babosas se convertirán en malvadas.

- !pero esas no son tus babosas, son mías y ...

- le dije que las gane de sus trabajadores, creo que mejor cambio de opinión con respecto a unirme a usted.

- no ... yo ... Estabien, ¿cuales son tus otras condiciones?

- que Eli se quede con su babosa.

En ese momento me llene de felicidad porque Eli conservaría a Burpy.

- ¿pero porque?

- porque quiero, y mi ultima condición es que pueda salir de su base sin ser seguido, si noto que algien de sus trabajadores me sigue usted lo lamentara, y no se preocupe en enviar a Twist porque se todo de el.

Black se quedo pensando, tenia cara de ira.

- Estabien Emile, ahora vamos a mi base para que te instales.

- tengo otras cosas planeadas Black.

-Estabien, !Twist¡ - en eso apareció Twist.

- ¿que necesita señor?

- traele a Emile un uniforme.

- enseguida Dr. Black

Cuando volvió Twist con el uniforme de Black, Emile se fue a cambiar y cuando regreso traía el mismo uniforme que traía el mensajero de Black cuando conocimos a Twist, ecepto porque traía el casco, pero debo admitirlo se veía bien.

- bueno Emile te veré en mi guarida cuando acabes de hacer lo que tienes que hacer.

-entendido.

Con eso Emile se fue en su meca y el Dr. Black se fue en el tren metro-babosa seguido por sus soldados y Twist.

PDV de Eli:

Fue un gran alivio haberme podido quedar con Burpy, pero estaba enojado porque Emile se había aliado al Dr. Black. Decidimos volver a la base, en el camino voltie a ver a Trixie y vi que estaba pensativa, no le di mas importancia y seguimos.

PDV de Trixie:

Cuando llegamos a la base me metí a mi cuarto y lo cerre con llave y me fui a mi cama a acostar, pero vi una carta en ella, tome la carta y me sente en mi cama y la empecé a leer.

_Trixie:_

_Mira ya sabes quien soy, me uni a Black para poderle dar a la banda de Shane ayuda, no porque de verdad apoyo a Black. No le digas a tu banda nada, ya se que despues de que me prometiste que no les dirías les dijiste, pero esta vez en serio no les digas, sino Black lo sabra y tanto como tu banda y yo estaremos en muy serios problemas._

_Te llamaré pronto._

Despues de leerlo me quede impresionada, me asuste cuando alguien toco la puerta y rápidamente oculte la carta abajo de mi almuada y fui a abrir, cuando abri era Eli.

- hola Trix

- ¿que paso Eli?

-nada, solo quería venir a ver como estabas.

- bien, ¿porque lo preguntas?

-por nada, bueno me voy a dormir adiós Trix.

- Adiós Eli.

PDV:

Me metí rápido a mi cuarto, no puedo creer que tengo tanta valentía para los duelos y no puedo expresarle mis sentimientos a Trixie, haaayyyyy como quisiera decirle que me gusta.

**Y este fue el cap 10, ya estoy haciendo el cap 11, pero creo que tardaré un poco. Creo que en el cap 11 , 12 o 13 les diré el secreto.**

**Adiós.**


	11. Chapter 11

Fanfiction 10

El extraño, capitulo 10 "La decisión" verdadera.

**Antes que nada perdón por lo del antiguo cap, es que como lo hice al aventon y me quedo mal.**

**Aquí esta el verdadero**

PDV de Trixie:

Baje rápido con Eli y lo ayude a levantarse.

- ¿a quien te unes? - volvió a decir Black.

Emile se quedo pensando y luego me volteo a ver por unos instantes.

-Me unire a usted Dr. Black.

Cuando dijo eso senti un pequeño ardor o dolor en el corazón, no se porque pero me dolia que Emile se uniera a Black.

-Buena elección, ahora toma la babosa de Eli.

- solo me unire a usted bajo mis propias condiciones.

- ¿y cuales son esas condiciones? - Black se veía molesto.

-primero yo modificare a mis babosas malvadas.

- !pero esas no son tus babosas, son mías y ...

- le dije que las gane de sus trabajadores, creo que mejor cambio de opinión con respecto a unirme a usted.

- no ... yo ... Estabien, ¿cuales son tus otras condiciones?

- que Eli se quede con su babosa.

En ese momento me llene de felicidad porque Eli conservaría a Burpy.

- ¿pero porque?

- porque no la va a necesitar porque mi babosa es mucho mejor y usted ya lo había visto , y mi ultima condición es que pueda salir de su base sin ser seguido, si noto que algien de sus trabajadores me sigue usted lo lamentara, y no se preocupe en enviar a Twist porque se todo de el.

Black se quedo pensando, tenia cara de ira.

- Estabien Emile, ahora vamos a mi base para que te instales.

- tengo otras cosas planeadas Black.

-Estabien, !Twist¡ - en eso apareció Twist.

- ¿que necesita señor?

- traele a Emile un uniforme.

- enseguida Dr. Black

Cuando volvió Twist con el uniforme de Black, Emile se fue a cambiar y cuando regreso traía el mismo uniforme que traía el mensajero de Black cuando conocimos a Twist, ecepto porque traía el casco, pero debo admitirlo se veía bien.

- bueno Emile te veré en mi guarida cuando acabes de hacer lo que tienes que hacer.

-entendido.

Con eso Emile se fue en su meca y el Dr. Black se fue en el tren metro-babosa seguido por sus soldados y Twist.

PDV de Eli:

Fue un gran alivio haberme podido quedar con Burpy, pero estaba enojado porque Emile se había aliado al Dr. Black. Decidimos volver a la base, en el camino voltie a ver a Trixie y vi que estaba pensativa, no le di mas importancia y seguimos.

PDV de Trixie:

Llegamos a la base y me fui a mi cuarto y lo cerre con llave, Bluster me vio y se subió a mi hombro y se me quedo viendo con una mira acosadora, yo solo desvie la mirada pero Bluster seguía viendome, algien toco y fui a abrir. Cuando abri era Eli.

- hola Trix

- ¿que paso Eli?

-nada, solo quería venir a ver como estabas.

- bien, ¿porque lo preguntas?

-por nada, bueno me voy a dormir adiós Trix.

- Adiós Eli.

PDV de Eli:

Me metí rápido a mi cuarto, no puedo creer que tengo tanta valentía para los duelos y no puedo expresarle mis sentimientos a Trixie, haaayyyyy como quisiera decirle que me gusta.

PDV de Emile:

Cuando llege a la base de Black uno de sus guardias me llevo a la habitación donde iba a vivir, era grande, pero todo era de color negro, acomode mis cosas y me recoste en la cama tratando de dormir, pero Rathalos me miraba con esa cara acosadora, así que me quite el casco y me puse el babosa-traductor.

- ¿porque me miras con esa cara Rathalos?

- te enamoraste de ella ¿verdad?

- ¿de quien?

- de la chica de pelo rojo y ojos verdes.

- no claro que no

- no te hagas, ami no me puedes engañar

- pero enserio no me gusta.

- no te creo, que acaso lo piensas guardar esto igual como "el secreto"

- bueeenooo...

- te gusta

- no, ella no me gusta y punto

- bueno, pero no lo podrás ocultar por siempre

Después de decir eso Rathalos se durmió y yo me quite el babosa traductor y me quede pensando _no me puede gustar ¿o si? no Emile concéntrate, pero creeeeeooo que si me gusta, ¿porque me gusta? , no lo se talvez por que es ..._

Despues de pensar todo eso me puse mi capucha y me dormi.

PDV de Black:

Emile llego hace un rato, todavía no entiendo como acepte a sus condiciones, pero lo único bueno es que con el voy a poder vencer a Eli Shane y su banda de una vez por todas.

Me fui a mi cuarto y me dormi, primera vez que duermo bien desde hace mucho.

**Este fue el real cap 10 adiós y gracias por sus reviews**


	12. Chapter 12

Fanfiction 11

El extraño, capitulo 11

**Hola aquí esta el cap 11 disfrutenlo, si los estoy matando con el secreto no se preocupen, ya casi llega ¿o no?**

PDV de Trixie:

2 meses desde que Emile se unió a Black, en esos 2 meses nos habían acribillado demaciado, estuve a punto de morir, pero Eli siempre me salvaba, e notado mucho que el siempre se sonroja y casi hasta tartamudea, no se porque pero se ve lindo.

Estaba en mi cuarto cuando Recibí una llamada y la conteste.

- ¿Trixie Sting?

- si, ¿quien habla?

- algien que tiene información sobre Black.

- ¿tienes información sobre Black?

- si, ve al centro comercial en la noche, pero debes de quitarte todo lo que indica que eres de la banda de shane y que nadie te reconozca, no debe de venir nadie de tu banda.

- esta bien, pero ¿cual es tu nombre?

- mira mi nombre no es importante ahora, date prisa - la llamada se corto.

Rápidamente agarre una mochila y metí un pedazo de metal del color de mi meca para cubrir la insignea y me cambie de ropa, me puse unas botas negras y unos pantalones negros , me puse una blusa igual a la que traia puesta solo que de color morado, metí mi insignea de la banda en la mochila y decise mis coletas dejando que todo mi cabello callera sobre mi espalda y mis hombros, me vi al espejo y me veía totalmente diferente, iba a salir de mi cuarto pero me acorde de que Eli, Kord y Pronto estaban abajo.

Salí despacio y me dirigí abajo, por suerte la luz estaba apagada, Pronto estaba cocinando y Eli y Kord estaban jugando videojuegos estaba abriendo la puerta cuando Eli me vio saliendo, pero no me vio completa, que alivio.

- ¿adonde vas Trixie? - me pregunto todavía viendo la pantalla del televisor.

- voy a salir un rato ¿porque? - le dije muy nerviosa.

- ¿adonde vas?

- voy a dar un paseo.

- ¿un paseo en la noche?

- si

- ¿no quieres que te acompañe?

- no gracias Eli - le puso pausa al videojuego y vino caminando.

- enserio ¿no quieres que te acompañe? - estaba muy cerca de mi, lo único que nos separaba era la puerta.

- bueno la verdad es que voy a ir a ver a algien - dije con la cabeza baja

- bueno esta bien adiós Trix - dijo con tristeza y volvió a jugar videojuegos.

Yo solo me quede mirando algo triste y salí, fui por mi meca y le puse el pedazo de metal y acelere. Bluster me vio - eso estuvo cerca.

PDV de Eli:

Trixie salió hace rato, me entristeció que me dijera que iba a ver a algien.

- ¿estas bien amigo? - dijo Kord

- ehh? ¿Que dijiste?

- ¿te pasa algo Eli?

- si, esque estoy muy preocupado por Trixie.

- te gusta ¿verdad?

- la verdad es que si

- ¿y porque no se lo dices?

- es que ... no se como.

- solo dicelo y ya.

Despues de lo que me dijo Kord se fue a dormir y yo me quede solo.

- como amo a Trixie - dije en voz baja.

PDV de Black:

Contratar a Emile fue una muy buena idea, en estos dos meses les he ganado a la banda de Shane muchas veces. Fui a la cafetería por algo de comer y vi a Emile salir de la base.

- ¿adonde vas Emile?

- voy a salir un rato Dr. Black.

- ¿se puede saber a donde vas? - dije algo enojado, ya que no me gusta que no me diga adonde va.

- a ... conseguir unas mejoras para mi lanzadora.

Despues de decir eso Emile se fue, no le di mucha importancia y me fui a comer.

PDV de Trixie:

Llege al centro comercial y efectivamente nadie sabia quien era, volvió a sonar mi interlocutor.

- veo que ya llegaste.

- si, ¿donde estas?

- no te preocupes, no estoy ahí.

- entonces ¿donde estas? - le dije algo molesta

- ve al final del centro comercial y sal por la salida, toma el callejón y ahí estaré, date prisa no tengo mucho tiempo.

De nuevo se volvió a cortar y hice lo que el me dijo que hiciera, cuando llege lo vi, traía una gabardina negra y una gorra también negra y una bufanda cubriéndole de la nariz hasia abajo.

- llegaste algo tarde

- claro, ¿donde esta la información? - saco un tubo donde se transporta información y me lo dio.

- es el mapa del lugar donde Black guarda un arsenal de babosas malvadas - ya se estaba llendo cuando le pregunte.

- ¿porque nos ayudas? - me miro de reojo y dijo

- todavía no lo se - despues de decir eso se fue.

Yo volví a la base cuando recorde lo que me dijo "_todavía no lo se" _e oído eso antes pero ¿donde fue?

**Este es el fic de inicio de la semana, espero que les guste y espero sus reviews**


	13. Chapter 13

Fanfiction 12

El extraño, capitulo 12

**Hola a todos primero que nada doy gracias por sus reviews.**

**Segundo, también quiero dar gracias a Elixie por haberme ayudado.**

**Tercero, pido perdón por haber tardado, es que tuve un bloqueo mental.**

**Cuarto, se me olvidaba decirles que la historia sigue despues de que Eli consigue que su lanzadora haga la doble fusión.**

PDV de Trixie:

La información que nos dio el sujeto fue de mucha utilidad, ya que era donde Black almacenaba la mayor parte de sus babosas malvadas, pero todavía recuerdo lo que me dijo _"todavía no lo se"_, me tiene muy confundida.

PDV de Black:

- ¿¡como que la banda de Shane descubrio donde estaban mis babosas malvadas!? - le pregunte a Twist demaciado enfadado.

- no lo se Dr. Black, simplemente fui por las babosas que usted me mando que fuera y cuando llege todo estaba destruido y no había ninguna babosa.

- ¿¡como puede ser eso posible esa ubicación era secreta!? - le volví a decir, pero esta vez sentía una vena en mi frente del enojo.

- creo que alguien les dio esa información.

- vete Twist necesito estar solo.

Cuando se fue me quede pensando en eso.

Mas al rato le llame a Emile.

- ¿que necesita Dr. Black?

- alista tu equipo, vamos a atacar a la banda de Shane.

- entendido - se fue y yo fui por mi metralladora, Moris entro.

- ¿para que me llamo?

- reúne a todos los guardias y diles que se alisten

- si señor - se fue a reunir a los guardias.

- ahora si me las van a pagar.

Despues de que todos tomaran sus equipos nos subimos a las mecas y partimos rumbo al refujio Shane.

_En el refujio Shane_

_Despues de haber regresado de el lugar donde tenia su arsenal el Dr. Black._

Todos estaban en la sala. Trixie estaba sentada mientras que los demás estaban parados frente a ella con los brazos cruzados, ya había pasado un laaaaargo rato desde que empezaron a interrogar a Trixie para saber de donde había sacado la información.

Eli - ¿de donde sacaste esa información Trixie?

Trixie - yooooo... la saque deeeeee.

- !ya dilo de una vez por todas, ya estoy harto los llevamos 2 horas con lo mismo¡ - dijo Kord demaciado enojado.

- tranquilízate Kord - dijo Eli totalmente tranquilo.

- bueno, Pronto el magnifico debe de descansar , adiós - despues de decir eso salió corriendo hacia su cuarto.

- bueno ya estuvo Trix, dinos quien te dio la información y quiero que seas sincera - dijo Eli un poco enojado.

- Bueno, antier que les dije que iba a ver a alguien ...

- !ya dilo de una vez¡

- bueno, alguien me llamo y me dijo que tenia información sobre Black y me dijo que fuera sola y fui, eso es todo.

- ¿pero Trix porque aceptaste?

- porque ... no lo se, algo me decía que tenia que ir.

- bueno Trix esta bien pero ¿como era ...?

De pronto sono la alarma y cuando vieron era Black acompañado de 40 guardias, Twist, Diblos nacho y Emile. Todos se veían muy armados, pero el Dr. Black se veía demaciado enojado.

**Perdón por si tarde en actualizar, es que estoy en semana de exámenes y me la pase la ultima semana estudiando, espero sus reviews**


	14. Chapter 14

Fanfiction 13

El extraño, capitulo 13

**Aquí esta el nuevo cap, perdón por si tardó en actualizar, esque voy a subir un cap por semana.**

Cuando llego Black con sus guardias toda la banda de Shane estaba adentro.

- !no puede ser¡ , ¿ahora que hacemos? - dijo Pronto demaciado asustado.

- no lo se talvez ...

PDV de Black:

Ya teníamos acorralados a la banda de Shane, y por fin los destruiría.

- Dr. Black.

- ehhhhh?, ¿que necesitas Emile?

- mande a 20 hombres a un lado de la guarida.

- ¿porque?

- porque hay otra salida de ese refujio.

- ¿como lo sabes? - dije un tanto confundido.

- mi casco tiene todos los archivos de todas las construcciones de bajoterra.

- ¿y de donde lo sacaste?

- hágame caso, solo tiene 1 minuto

Despues de pensarlo rápido accedi y mande a 20 guardias a un lado de la base Shane.

_Mientras tanto dentro de la base_

- ¡ya se podemos usar la salida que esta a un lado de la base! - dijo Eli

- bien pensado, ahora corran - dijo Trixie muy asustada.

Pero cuando salieron se encontraron con 20 guardias de Black con ametralladoras y les empezaron a disparar, todos volvieron a entrar corriendo.

- no puede ser, esa salida era secreta - dijo un confundido Eli.

- pero ahora ya no lo es, ¿y ahora que hacemos Eli? - dijo Kord

En ese momento Burpy chillo y todos la voltearon a ver y estaba señalando la lanzadora de doble fusión.

- es cierto, tenemos la lanzadora de doble fusión - dijo Eli

- bueno, entonces ¿que haremos? - volvió a decir Trixie confundida.

-vamos a destruir sus ametralladoras.

Toda la banda salió y empezó el duelo, Trixie, Kord y Pronto estaban peleando contra los guardias, Twist, Nachos y Emile, mientras que Eli peleaba contra Black.

- ya rindete de una vez Black.

- jamás me venceras Eli Shane.

- eso crees - despues de decir esto Eli cargo su lanzadora doble.

- ¿estan listos? - Burpy y Joules asintieron.

Cuando disparo Burpy y Joules comenzaron a dar vueltas, hasta que se hiso la fusión, Black miro aterrado la fusión y lo derribo llevándose también a 25 guardias.

_En los pensamientos de Trixie: _

_Que bien, el disparo de fusión se llevo a muchos guardias de Black ahorra ... o no Emile le esta apuntando a Eli, tengo que hacer algo..._

_Fin de pensamientos de Trixie._

Trixie corrió rápido y tiro a Eli justo a tiempo cuando Emile le había disparado, pero destruyo completamente el refugio Shane.

- ¿estas bien Eli?

- si Trix, gracias.

Eli se levantó enojado y le apunto a Emile con la lanzadora de doble fusión con Burpy y Joules cargados. Eli se dio cuenta de que Emile también traía una lanzadora de doble fusion.

- ¿de donde sacaste eso? - dijo Eli confundido.

- de un viejo amigo de mi padre - dijo mientras cargaba a Rathalos y a una babosa electroshock malvada.

Eli y Emile dispararon al mismo tiempo y las fusiones se hicieron, pero la de Emile fue mas fuerte y Eli salió volando 5 metros, Trixie, Kord y Pronto fueron a ayudarlo a levantarse, pero todos los guardias de Black los tenían acorralados. Black se levanto un poco aturdido por el golpe de fusión y vio a la banda de Shane acorralada.

- ¡jajajajajaja al fin! - dijo Black feliz.

- nunca ... nos ... ganaras ... Black - dijo un adolorido Eli.

- yo no acabaré con ustedes, será Emile - dijo señalándolo.

- esta bien - dijo mientras cargaba a Rathalos.

Toda la banda estaba rodeada, ya no podían hacer nada. Emile les disparo y toda la banda cerro los ojos para no ver, mientras Eli abrazaba a Trixie, Rathalos se transformo y empezó a dar vueltas en círculos alrededor de ellos mientras las llamas los cubrían y cuando termino de dar vueltas la banda había desaparecido.

- por fin, ! La banda de Shane ya no existe¡ - dijo Black demaciado feliz.

- felicidades Dr. Black - dijo Twist un tanto triste.

- ¿porque esa cara Twist? , que no ves que los Shane ya no existen.

- siiii... pero ... yo quería destruirlos, bueno ahora que ya no están ¿que hará?

- terminar de conquistar bajoterra

Todos se fueron a sus mecas y volvieron al cuartel de Black.

_En los pensamientos de Black:_

_Por fin la banda de Shane ya no existe, creo que será tiempo de recompensar a Emile._

_Fin de pensamientos._

Llegaron al cuartel y Black se fue a su oficina, Moris entro.

- ¿que necesita Dr. Black?

- quiero que le llames a Twist y a Emile.

- entendido - despues de eso se fue por Twist y Emile.

Los dos entraron casi al mismo tiempo.

- la razón por la cual los llame fue para decirles que alguno de ustedes se convertirá en mi nuevo aprendiz...

- pero Dr. Black yo ya soy su aprendiz y soy muy buen lanzador.

- si, pero Emile también es muy buen lanzador, así que los dos combatirán por ser mi nuevo aprendiz.

- entendido - dijo Emile muy serio, Black y Twist sintieron su mirada seria, aun cuando el traía su casco.

- entonces ¿en cuanto combatiremos? - dijo Twist muy enojado.

- en una hora, ahora vallan a prepararse.

Los dos salieron y Twist fue a alcanzar a Emile.

- ¿que quieres Twist?

- solamente te vengo a decir que Black jamás te elegirá.

- ja, si crees que me vas a ganar estas equivocada - Emile ya se estaba llendo cuando Twist lo detuvo.

- no te voy a tener piedad Emile.

Una hora mas tarde todos estaban afuera.

- ¡inicien! - dijo un guardia de Black.

Twist empezó disparando babosas demoledoras, mientras que Emile le disparo una babosa electroshock e intento esquivar todas las babosas demoledoras, pero uno le dio y cayo al suelo, cuando se levanto Twist uso los hologramas y rodearon a Emile.

- ahora que harás, ¿nos dispararas a cada uno? - dijeron todos los hologramas al mismo tiempo.

- haré algo mejor - dijo mientras cargaba una babosa en su lanzadora.

Emile disparo hacia abajo y desapareció, Twist se quedo sorprendido, hasta que un dolor en la espalda lo interrumpió y lo tiro al suelo boca abajo y cuando volteo Emile le estaba apuntando con su lanzadora.

- Muy bien Emile, creo que tu eres el ganador - dijo Black con una sonrisa.

- entonces, ¿sere su nuevo aprendiz?

- no solo serás mi aprendiz, serás algo mejor, sígueme - dijo mientras iba hacia su oficina.

- entendido... ¡espere¡ ¿que?

**Este fue mi fic 13, espero sus reviews **


End file.
